OS Liberté  Paternité Etenité
by Nathy91
Summary: OS pour le concours N 8 DAM ADDICT LEMON La paternité donnera t elle un goût d'éternité d'humanité ?


Le concours des plus belles déclarations !

Titre : Liberté paternité éternité

Personnages : Bella et Edward.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

C était la mort dans l âme que j'avais observé le bout de ce couloir bientôt j'y ferai mon dernier passage afin d'atteindre enfin la délivrance.  
>Dix ans voilà ce que j avais pris pour cet homicide, j'avais pourtant toujours entendu dire pas de corps pas de crime mais c était sans compter sur l'acharnement que son père avait eu envers moi.<br>Pour protéger les miens et tenir ma promesse je m étais laissé incarcérer sans effusion de sang ni violence.  
>Mon cœur saignait d'être loin de celle qui illuminait mon existence, du temps j'en avais déjà bien assez gâche avant de la trouver.<p>

Il lui avait été impossible de venir, me rendre visite ses lettres étaient la seule béquille qui me faisaient tenir en équilibre.

Ma famille, me ravitaillait grâce à nos capacités surnaturelles, j'avais dû me contenter de sang animal sous vide. Carlisle en changeant d'identité avait pu être le médecin détaché au centre de détention où je me retrouvais. Je me contentais de faire semblant et de ne pas trop me mêler aux autres.

Le moment de mon dernier non souffle, ma promise sera là au bout de ce couloir. Une fois sortis du noir je pourrai enfin la revoir, je veux plus que tout la rejoindre.

Mais je dois me retenir, pour ne pas me découvrir rien ne sert de courir, je sais qu'elle m'attend, qu'elle me veut, qu'elle me désire.

Je devine la créature qu'elle a du devenir durant cette décennie, je me repasse en boucle le programme qu'elle m'avait promis.

Tout en finesse et délicatesse ma princesse, m'emmènera dans notre clairière. Des bougies y seront allumées déposées autour du petit nid pour notre grand amour, des plumes à foison qui ne manqueront pas de fuser lors de nos ébats, comme la première et dernière fois.

Rien qu'elle et moi, nous deux nus comme au premier jour de notre naissance, nous consommerons cet amour dans cette non vie, qui me rendra le plus heureux des hommes.

Tout mon être se réveillait, à ses pensées, soudain le doute me transperça, avait-elle réellement survécue, a-t-elle réussie à combattre ses pulsions ?

Mon père d'adoption avait prit soin d'elle, je ne doutais pas un seul instant de son intégration, mes sœurs de cœur durcie l'avaient aussi accompagné, la douceur de ma mère aura forcément réussie à la guider sur ce chemin de végétariens.

Mais peu m'importait réellement ses choix tant qu'elle voulait de moi, je la suivrai, ferai n'importe quoi par amour.

Je me dirigeais derrière ce maton, récupérai mes effets personnels, mon imper pour me protéger du soleil, pour ne pas que j'étincelle, je me doutais que les miens ne seraient pas les seuls présent à ma sortie. Mes lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, le col relevé enfin j'étais dehors parcourant les derniers mètres pour rejoindre ma liberté.

Jane et Felix s'étaient insérés à mon clan alors que ma belle promise se tenait à l'écart des regards, son père n'était pas loin je reconnu son odeur, ce mélange de bière R et de whisky transpirait de tous ses pores.

Il avait noyé son chagrin, dans l'alcool, comme je le comprenais, mais si il savait qu'elle était là, tout près.

Je chassais cette pensée de mon esprit les Volturi auraient eu là le prétexte ultime pour tous nous anéantir.

Dans sa ligne de mire, j'attendais qu'enfin il ait sa vengeance une vie pour une vie, sauf que le mienne n'était plus depuis fort longtemps.

Je murmurai à ma belle ce qui allait être sur le point de se passer, et je la vis accourir vers moi m'offrant son plus beau sourire tant à moi qu'à lui. Fixant son père afin qu'il réalise que je ne n'avais commis aucun crime, à part celui d'aimer.

Charlie jeta son arme et cria son nom, mais nous devions nous éloigner sans prendre le temps de nous retourner, et congédier nos observateurs indélicats.

Trop de dangers se présentaient, nous devions le protéger lui et sa mortalité, son humanité. À tombeau ouvert, nous partions loin de cette prison en direction de notre nouvelle maison.

Peu importait le lieu de notre refuge, tant que nous étions réunis.

Elle était comme je me l'imaginais belle à tomber, je ne pouvais toujours pas pénétrer ses pensées, mais elle lisait en moi.

J'ai une déclaration non une révélation à te faire je ne sais comment te l'annoncer, tu es papa.

Comment cela ce peut-il ? C'est impossible ! D'un seul coup toutes les pensées des membres de la famille affluèrent comme libérées le temps d'assimiler toutes ses données, nous étions arrivés.

Là une jeune fille aux boucles cuivrées aux yeux émeraudes nous attendait, je fus surpris autant pas sa beauté que par son intrusion dans ma tête.

Bella sourit et me présenta Nessie notre fille, je n'en revenais pas, comment avaient-ils tous pu me cacher cela aussi longtemps?

Je pris les deux femmes de ma vie dans mes bras, Nessie posa sa main sur ma joue et une multitude d'images défilèrent dans ma tête, la grossesse, sa naissance, Jacob, son rôle, sa croissance inquiétante, l'affrontement avorté contre les Volturi, j'étais submergé par la tristesse et la colère de ne pas avoir été présent, mais l'amour qu'elles me transmettaient était si fort que je dus occulter cet amertume, ma famille était atypique et fusionnelle.

Je remerciais chacun d'entre eux d'avoir veiller sur mes amours.

Ma famille avait tout préparé pour notre nouvelle destination, l'Europe nous devions partir dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Nous avions des projets pour passer ses derniers moments avant de revenir sur ce continent.

Ma douce me susurra tendrement à l'oreille, qu'elle avait fait une découverte qui allait m'enchanter, je la croyais sur parole et l'embrassais de nouveau.

Elle m'entraîna à travers bois, nous filions à allure vampirique vers une destination encore inconnue pour ma part. Sa rapidité égalait la mienne, j'étais quelque peu rouillé de ne pouvoir sortir de mes trois mètres carré qu'était ma cellule.

Elle ralentit et tendit la main me demandant de fermer les yeux, je me laissais guider par la femme que j'aimais.

Elle s'immobilisa lâcha ma main me demandant de garder les yeux clos, j'entendais le vent dans les feuilles des arbres, le murmure d'un ruisseau, mes lèvres s'étiraient.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes je l'enlaçais serrant son corps contre le mien, elle avait ôté sa robe, mes mains découvraient la dentelle de ses sous-vêtements. Elle me donna l'autorisation d'ouvrir mes yeux, je ne perdis pas une miette du spectacle de son corps si parfait, la pris dans mes bras tel une mariée la déposant sur le nid de plume bien douillet, qu'elle avait préparé comme promis, cette clairière était la jumelle de celle où nous avions fait l'amour la première fois.

Je me dévêtis à mon tour, sans quitter un seul instant le contact, de celle qui me rendait le plus heureux des hommes, j'avais retrouvé ma Bella, ma liberté et j'étais père, d'une enfant évoluant entre nos deux mondes, promesse d'un monde meilleur.

Je ne pouvais que l'honorer sans retenues aucunes, dix années pour une éternité à ses cotés, était le prix à payer.

Je m'allongeai à ses cotés, l'embrassai tout en faisant glisser mes doigts sur son corps de déesse, titillant ses courbes redressées. Ma bouche alla remplacer mes doigts qui sur elles, poursuivaient leur progression. Ses râles de plaisir décuplaient le mien, ses mains dessinant les muscles bandés de mon torse, me faisant creuser le ventre et augmenter mon érection, je lui ôtai ses sous-vêtements afin de poursuivre mon exploration tout en me libérant de mon boxer. Nus comme des vers nous nous goûtions mutuellement, son jus afflua sous mes caresses buccales, j'introduis en elle un doigt et instinctivement elle se resserra autour de celui-ci, elle passa sa langue sur mon membre tendu. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas venir tout de suite.

Elle me supplia de la prendre, je pris position à son entrée et lentement m'insérais dans son antre préparé par nos préliminaires. Je reprenais mes marques allant et venant doucement, nous avions tout notre temps.

Un des avantages de notre condition étant de ne ressentir aucunes fatigues, nous pouvions nous adonner à nos jeux tout au long de la nuit, passant par une multitude de positions dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Ma belle avait eue le temps de s'instruire durant cette décennie à m'attendre.

Il était temps de rejoindre nos semblables et notre fille, partir pour l'ancien continent, lui faire découvrir des endroits magiques et romantiques, emportant dans notre sillage ce Quileute qui s'était imprégné de notre progéniture et dont elle ne pouvait se passer.

Depuis ce jour je me sentais enfin entier, un but, une destinée, celle de l'aimer, de la protéger, de les protéger, je n'avais plus peur de cet éternité.

Nos vies nos morts ont toujours été liées, l'un n'existe pas sans l'autre, comme le Ying et le Young, elle l'ange, moi le démon.

Fin


End file.
